When a screen ratio of display unit such as a television (TV) and a smartphone is different from an image ratio of content output through the display unit, a blank area is formed at the right, left, upper, and/or lower side. This is due to the screen ratio of the display unit being fixed. For example, the blank area of the display unit appears in a black color if the image ratio of content is not adjusted to the screen ratio of the display unit.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.